moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valoree Brightburn
Major WIP! Appearance Valoree Erin Brightburn, standing at five foot six, appears rather ordinary from a distance, her only eye-catching feature being her bright orange hair that seems to have earned her many teasing names from those close to her. The hair, which flowed freely down to her shoulders, covered two small, slightly-pointed ears that indicated this Half-Elf's rather complicated heritage caught between two seperate races. Lying under thin, reddish eyebrows are the Half-Elf's bright, sky blue eyes which seem to pierce through whatever her gaze rests upon. Between those two dots of blue rests Valoree's small, pristine nose, which has a slight turn up at the tip, giving it a rather cute appearance should one consider Valoree that. On the mage's right cheek is a small, horizontal scar that runs for no longer than two centimeters. From the looks of it, it is rather old and shallow--possibly from an injury as a child. Following the slightly diagonal direction of the scar, one would see Valoree's thin, pink lips, which are in no way anything of wonder. Occasionally in times of stress, it would appear as if Valoree has bitten a shallow gash into her own lower lip, leaving a thin white line around the area where her skin had been ripped off. On down the mage, one can see a tiny scar at the base of her slim neck. The scar goes for a good few inches, stopping just before the center of her throat, indicating some assassin had once been thwarted at taking the life of this little Half-Elf, or perhaps had merely held his blade a bit too close while using this girl as a hostage. The mage's shoulders are slim and usually held high, usually never slumping unless Valoree is disappointed by something. Valoree has a rather small chest, seeing as she has never had any children, and her figure is merely skinny, not an hourglass or any other such shape. Her arms are rather skinny, as well, lacking very much muscle due to magic doing ordinary physical tasks that might build some muscle for her. If one should see Valoree with her stomach uncovered, they would see numerous scars of slashes. One such eyecatching scar would be a horizontal scar of two centimeters above the navel. A matching scar, if only half a centimeter shorter, appears on her opposite side. This Half-Elf's legs also have numerous scars--a notable one seeming to wrap around her lower left leg as if it is some sort of scar from a long vine that had tried everything in its power to keep Valoree in its clutches. Armor and Clothing Valoree has quite a few different sets of clothing and armor that she wears from time to time, and the list continues to grow. She appears to spend most of her money on new clothes or trinkets to wear, but all of her different outfits seem to have a few common elements. The first common element is her ring. One would notice that this is no ordinary ring--it is an engagement ring! The Half-Elf never seems to take this article of jewelry off. It is a silver band going around her finger. Rather simple, one would say, but just perfect to her. The second article of jewelry is no farther than half a foot away from the ring. On her wrist rests a bright, golden bracelet with the initials "V.E.B." engraved into it. Her third common article of clothing is her necklace--a golden diamond with a green gem socketed in the center. Mageweave Valoree's mageweave armor tends to be her favorite--and most eyecatching. The armor is white, gold, and black with a bit of brown at the lower end of her boots. The tabard of the set might remind one of the Shattered Sun on the Isle of Quel'Danas, but with just a few differences including a silver gem instead of a blue one. Valoree's boots and leggings, which reach up to her thighs, are a mix of gold and black, alternating as the boots go up. Her gloves seem to follow the same fashion of her boots, as they go up to her shoulders and leave a bit of skin exposed. The cloak that flutters behind Valoree in this set of cloth armor is a jet black with gold trimming around the sides. It appears rather old, but as if the mage has taken good care of it. The bottom has been slightly tattered by flames and narrowly-dodged slashes, yet it holds together. League Uniform The Half-Elf's uniform for the League of Lordaeron covers much more than her mageweave set does. The robe of this armor has a repeating pattern of alternating blue and black all the way around, and a black and white trim at the bottom. Her gloves are a combination of blue and a dim purple color with a swirling light trim around it. Her center and index fingers are covered, while the rest are exposed. The mage generally has a dark hood covering her head in this armor, keeping the weather and other such threats out of her eyes. Weapons Staff Valoree has a long silver staff tipped at both ends by glowing green crystals. The history of the staff is rather mysterious, but the rumors circulating about it tend to state that the staff is a hundred years or more older than Valoree--first created by her grandfather Alan Brightburn the First. It has a few areas of purple paint on the center and just below the crystal tips. Whatever name this weapon might have been given has long since faded from everyone's memory. Sword Though much less used than her staff, Valoree does indeed have a sword. This sword is quite a bit younger than the staff, of course, having been made during the Third War just before the Scourge Invasion. It has been at Valoree's side for nearly the entire time it has been in existance, and has been used to channel many spells against undead and orcs alike. The blade is a long, tarnished silver with a brown leather grip. At the top of the hilt is embedded a shining green gem, just like in the Half-Elf's staff and amulet. History Valoree Erin Brightburn was born along with Missa Brightburn in the middle of the Second War to Alan Brightburn and Veronice Dustdasher. She was the granddaughter of Lady Katrina Vestha and Captain Joshua Dustdasher on her mother's side, and of Valoree Brightburn the First and Alan Brightburn the First on her father's side. Seperated from her twin sister shortly after birth by the disputes of their mother and father, Valoree was trapped on what one would see as the worst possible side with her mother. Veronice Dustdasher, a wicked woman who cared for none, rarely cared for Valoree and nearly always left her in the care of her High Elven grandmother. As she grew up, Valoree gained the reputation of a thief and a troublemaker in her village. Of course, she was not a thief. That was the racism of the people speaking for them. When Valoree was six, her younger sister was born. Valiceyn Swiftarrow, the daughter of Veronice and Andrenor Swiftarrow, had also arrived into a fatherless world governed by a cruel mother. Valoree took care of her younger sister for a good few years on her own before yet another bastard sibling was born. This boy had no percentage of Elf in him, being fully Human. The boy's name was Michael, and never had Valoree loved a person more. Daily the girl could be found playing with and caring for Michael for the four years of his life. Eventually, however, it came the time that Valoree could not take her mother's abuse any longer. Escape from the Village In the middle of a warm summer night, a thirteen-year-old Valoree left home with her nine-year-old sister, Valiceyn. As they slipped from their room, Valoree made a vow to return one day for her younger brother, to help him escape from Veronice's torture. The two crept silently from the house and made their way onto the road. They would not have survived long had it not been for Valoree's knowledge of the area around their small village in Northern Lordaeron. She knew the area quite well. The larger girl knew what berries were and were not poisonous, she knew how to use a bow, and she could defend herself with a knife. These skills were taught by her only friend of the village, a hunter and leatherworker that seemed to live off on his own. Valoree had planned on teaching Valiceyn these skills eventually, as Valiceyn had a bit of a love for the outdoors and seemed to always some sort of poisonous plant to get into. After months of travelling and hunger, the two made it to Southshore, a town on the southern coast of Hillsbrad. Shortly after, disaster struck. Erithmas Tanner The Traitor Prince rampaged through Lordaeron, slaughtering his own people and the surrounding kingdoms. A few of the mages that had managed to escape Dalaran's destruction came to Southshore to recover. After a terrible accident involving a felcaster, Valoree was seriously injured and Valiceyn vanished. A lone mage by the name of Erithmas Tanner took care of the Half-Elf as if she were his own, bringing her under his wing and teaching her the basics of magic. Valoree grew to love this man as her father figure, going to him for this and that, asking him every question she had, and asking him to fix whatever she had broken. He adopted the endearing name of 'Eri', which the girl seemed to enjoy calling him. Shortly after meeting Erithmas, Valoree was introduced to two people whom would become her best friends for the next six years--Gwen DeSparrow and Aaron Vendeil. The years dragged on by as Lordaeron did not heal. Quel'thalas had been corrupted. Gilneas was still behind a wall. The world seemed that it had either busted at the seams of chaos or some divine being had finally passed a long-coming judgement. Valoree, however, was not thinking of that. She was thinking of her litle brother whom she had left behind. Valoree was heartbroken by her loss, yet pressed on in her training as a mage. Northrend and the Kirin Tor Years after Valoree began her training, Dalaran was moved to Northrend to help in the war against the Lich King. By this time, Valoree had become a formidable opponent to any who opposed her. The Half-Elf's illusion magic proved to be quite a deadly lure, and her abjuration magic kept her safe from harm. Sadly, however, abjuration magic could not protect her heart. Valoree's lover and best friend, Aaron Vendeil, was killed by Nerubians after a nefarious plot by Gwen DeSparrow. Unknowingly, Valoree fell right in the trap herself as she leaned on Gwen's shoulder and cried on it. In the midst of the war against the Lich King, Erithmas Tanner passed away, leaving Valoree even more broken than before. Seeking revenge for Aaron's death, Valoree and Gwen joined the Vengeance of the North, a small, Alliance mercenary group that dealt with minor issues involving the Scourge. They quickly rose through the ranks to be one half of the organization's leadership. With this leadership came unwanted attention, however, as Valoree was kidnapped by a group of Blood Elves who threatened to have her tried and executed for murder. Luckily, she escaped before they could. Valoree returned home to find Gwen practicing the dark arts of magic, and in a fit of rage, nearly executed one of her former lover's demons. Valoree left Dalaran the next day. The League of Lordaeron W.I.P.! Title W.I.P.! Personality Valoree at first meeting would be a bit standoffish and a bit of a tomboy. She tends to be slightly sarcastic and distant from acquaintances and strangers--and very hateful to those who she considers a rival or an enemy. Those that would dare break that hateful shell, however, would find a loving and happy Half-Elf who would do anything to keep her friends from harm's way. She seems to have a bit of a natural hatred for certain races, however, such as the Sin'dorei and Goblins. Her hatred has nothing to do with the war between the Alliance and Horde, but the manner in which the two races have conducted themselves to her. Some attributes make it easier to break Valoree's shell than others. Should she find one of a rather cute, innocent personality, it would be much easier for her to be close to that person. She also seems to have a bit of a love for babies--not toddlers or children, just babies. The mage seems to dread the sound of a crying baby, however, and would do anything possible to escape it! Beliefs Valoree has only just recently in the past year or so switched from being an agnostic to the Church of the Light. While she believes in the Light's power and that it is certainly some sort of 'divine' being, the mage would never fully put her trust into such a thing that she could not control on her own. Quirks W.I.P.! Category:Half Elf Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Mages Category:Characters